


A Way To Let You In

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Faith being sweet, Gen, Shoes, Triple Drabble, or at least she tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith gets Buffy a 'sorry I tried to steal and/or ruin your life' gift. At least, she tries. It's the effort that counts. Maybe. Hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way To Let You In

“Okay, does this say 'sorry I kind of ruined your life' to you?"

The sales assistant looks.

And does a double take.

“What exactly did you _do_?"

“I just said -"

“Sure, but most guys just give chocolates."

“...Do I look like a guy?”

Not that she's into dresses, but come on, really?

Another look, this one just for the hell of it.

Faith doesn't punch him. She needs him.

And the whole good girl thing. She isn't supposed to be hitting people unless the deserve it.

Once he's fished his eyeballs out her cleavage and managed to string a sentence together, she starts reconsidering. There's sneaking a peak, and there's filming a hypothetical porno.

“Figured you were shopping for your brother."

“Only child.”

Why is she still talking to him? Because she's shopping. Suck it up, Fai-bay.

He's way to interested in that.

“You mean nobody'll beat me up if I asked you out?"

Hmm, let's see, how about -

“ _I_ might.”

And damn if he doesn't still look interested. Scared, but definitely interested. Being hot is such a curse.

“Yes or no?"

“Yes. Totally yes.”

“The clothes, dumb- ass.”

 

 The teller was more agreeable, considering she was taking her money.

“Plain packaging, alright?

"This a surprise then?

"She kinda said she'd kill me if I said sorry."

"Girl, you crazy."

Crazy psycho bitch.

"That's what they keep telling me."

 

 “Dawn?"

“Yeah?"

“Do you know who'd get me these?"

“Nope, but I'll take them if you don't want them."

“Hands off!"

“But Bu _ffy_ -"

“Mine."

“Fine. Whatever. You need the height anyway."

“Hey! I'm not _that_ short!"

“Mmhhm. Want to try some of my -"

“Nope."

“Spoilsport."

She leaves.

“Not short."

But these, now, these … who doesn't like cowgirl boots? Real leather and everything. Not even demon leather.

“Come to mommy, precioussss …"

**Author's Note:**

> So, Faith may have bought Buffy the shoe equivalent of the One Ring(TM). But she was trying, okay?


End file.
